


Until death do us part

by a_certain_kind_of_dread



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_certain_kind_of_dread/pseuds/a_certain_kind_of_dread
Summary: A fanfic I wrote for a friend, MunninMidnightCrow. Just sum fluff for the soul between Thanatos and Makaria
Relationships: Thanatos (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Other(s)
Kudos: 11





	Until death do us part

With a thoughtful look the goddess carressed the surface of her bedsheets. She was sprawled out on the bed, but the open balcony door brought in cold winds that made her shiver. Yet she did not wish to close it, for she enjoyed watching the way the thin cloth in front of the door swayed into the room. She looked up in surprise when she felt a warm blanket over her. She smiled softly, and pointed at the free space next to her. Thanatos laid down, and brought his lover closer. She shivered again, for he was just as cold as the wind. A slight warmth spread in her chest when he wrapped his arms around her, and she knew that to him she felt just as cold.

-

„Why won’t you reap him, my love? He had a long life.“  
Makaria smiled, and looked at the old man on his deathbed. She shook her head and walked out of the room.  
„He has regrets tormenting him.“  
Thanatos looked after her, and silently carried the old mans soul away.

-

„Do you ever wonder why we are so cold? For we are still alive.“  
Thanatos held his lover close, her head leaning on his chest as they watched the dark sky together.  
„Beings of death, dear, can not have warmth to them.“  
Makaria sat up, and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow, and she shook her head smiling.  
„I disagree.“  
„Why?“  
She giggled.  
„You make me feel warm.“  
A smile grazed his lips, and he carressed her face with his icy hand.  
-  
Makaria held back Thanatos, and looked determined at the child. His mother held his hand, and prayed dearly to the gods.  
„I will take him away.“  
Thanatos looked at her, his heart twisting painfully in his chest when he saw the tear that slid down her face. He turned her gently to face him, and cupped her face with his cheeks.  
„Are you certain?“  
„Yes. He deserves it.“  
He gently wiped her tear and walked away. The mother wept.

-

The warm sun shone upon the endless field of grass, and flowers covered it as if thrown by the Nymphs. Makaria ran through the field lauging, and held her black silk dress with her hands, struggling to run fast enough with it. She screeched when someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. She playfully kicked around, and Thanatos‘ embrace had no escape to it. He twirled her around a few times and let her down when she stopped struggling.  
„I got you!“  
She giggled and he nuzzled his face into her neck from behind, inhaling her dark scent. She smelled like chrysanthemums and death.  
„Let me go now!“  
He chuckled darkly, and brought his lips close to her ear.  
„Never.“  
She blushed a dark purple when his teeth gently grazed her neck. She didn’t know if the goosebumps she had were because of the cold.

-

She walked up and down the room, and she was certain her feet had carved a path into the stone by now. The sun was rising slowly, the weak blue light filling the room. Makaria cursed Ares silently, and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the door open. She turned, and Thanatos entered the room, pale and looking sick. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes and quickly walked to him, embracing him softly. He did not hug her back. She held his face, and saw tired eyes gaze emtpily at her. Her eyelids felt heavy, dark rings around her eyes witnessing to the sleepless night she had. Thanatos closed his eyes, just as sleepless if not even more. Makaria lead him gently to the bed, and made him lay down with his head on her chest. She covered them with a blanket, and started playing with his hair softly. He hugged her, and started shaking slightly.  
„It’s alright my love, you may.“  
Thanatos sobbed loudly into the crook of her neck, and she held him closer. She felt her chest ache with every loud cry that escaped him, and struggled to keep her own cries from escaping her dry throat.  
„There were so many children...“  
She held him closer, her arms painfully cramping as she tried not to shake. 

-

She hummed happily as she made a small flower crown from daisies, orchids and lilies. Thanatos looked at the flowers with a grimace.  
„Are you going to make me wear it?“  
„Of course.“  
He groaned, and she smiled softly as she continued her work.  
„Only if I can make you wear something.“  
She considered his offer, but figured there was nothing she had to fear.  
„Sure.“  
He stood up, and she raise her eyebrow in confusion. Several minutes passed, and as she proudly held her flower crown thanatos came back, holding something in his hands. Makaria looked at him with curious eyes, and he smiled. He opened his hands, and her mouth opened slightly when she saw a silver necklace with a crescent moon hanging from it. He put it around her neck, and gently lifted her hair so it’s not beneath the chain anymore. Makaria took the moon into her hand, looking away and feeling the cold metal at the back of her neck.  
„And? Where’s my flower crown?“  
She blinked and looked at him again, quickly wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She put the flowercrown on his dark hair, and her heart fluttered at the way the white flowers contrasted against his pale blue skin and how his wavy hair framed his face. He chuckled, and looked at some remaining flowers on the ground.  
„So how do I make you one?“  
Makaria grinned, and set down closer to him, showing him patiently hos to make a flower crown. Thanatos felt himself blush every time her fingers brushed against his.

-

„If one of us dies, I hope it is me.“  
Makaria jumped up, and looked at her lover with wide eyes. He tore his gaze from the sunset, and smiled at her horrified gaze.  
„So I can have a peaceful death.“  
She pressed her lips together, and looked angrily at the horizon.  
„And what abou me?“  
„I would hold your soul with the softest care.“  
Her face softened when she felt his cold lips on her cheek.

-

Thanatos pressed Makaria’s hand gently when he felt her fingers turn colder than usual. The large flower field was wilting, and Makaria dreaded what would follow.  
„Why is Persephone hurt?“  
„I don’t know. But spring will wait for long.“  
Makaria sighed, and thanatos held her closer.  
„Together my love, we will do this together.“

-

Her clear laugh made his heart jump with joy, and he couldn’t help but smiling brightly to himself. He held her closer, her cold form icy against his own. He held her face, and she grinned back at him. Carefully he placed another kiss on her lips, and it seemed like none would be the last this night. She hugged him tighter, and he pulled the blanket up to cover her exposed form. She placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, and embraced her with his arms and legs.  
„Will you stay with me?“  
Her sudden change in voice worried him, and he gently made her face him. Tears were in her eyes, and he kissed the tip o her nose. It was cold, like in a winter day.  
„Always. I will not leave you.“  
She sighed, relieved, and placed a kiss on his dark lips. The lovers hugged one another, and fell asleep with a smile on their lips.


End file.
